


Kinked

by Bubonicc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Self Voyeurism, Stickey sex, Swerve is in his Holoavatar, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swerve has always been fascinated with human culture, so much so he wants to experiment with it but finds it difficult as it's a weird request. And nobody likes to be Kinkshamed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinked

Swerve had been acting different, even when they spent time alone together he seemed to be off. It wasn't hard to tell as Swerve was a lot quieter than usual and spent a good amount of his time in the bar polishing the same glass when he became anxious. Most others hadn't noticed the difference, as they were either too drunk to care or just simply didn't care, but Skids did.

It had only been a few months since Skids and Swerve had really hit it off, and in those few months the two had interfaced a few times. Nothing out of the ordinary, and they both seemed to enjoy it. Even at times Skids suggested new things for them to try and Swerve always seemed to be excited to accept. Except the night Skids asked Swerve if there was anything he wanted to try, the mini recoiled and fell silent. That big bright smile faded and his visor dimmed nearly offline. He must have realized his reaction was too sudden as Skids had frowned and wrapped his arms around him. He quickly smiled and said there was nothing he could think of and quickly laid himself down next to Skids. He pulled the covers over himself and pressed his back to Skids’ side, hoping the bigger bot wouldn't pressed the matter, and he didn't.

A part of him wish he had now, as Swerve hadn't been the same since then. Regardless, it had been a few days since then and Skids was worried at the lack of conversation and Swerve’s obvious nervousness to speak about the matter in the open bar. Maybe it was just personal, and it would be better to talk with Swerve in private, someplace he felt comfortable. Later, after Swerve’s shift was over, Skids would visit him by his hab, and hopefully get to the bottom of things.

 

* * *

 

Reaching up on the tips of his peds, Swerve turned his holo screen on and started to play a rerun of a sitcom episode he favored. He kept the volume very low, just wanting it on to drown out the silence in the hab while he knelt down by his berth and pulled out a box.

Comic books and DVDS slid around in it as he rifled through it to pull out a tattered little book. Happy with it, he kicked the box halfway back under the berth and climbed up onto it. He fluffed his pillow and kicked the blanket to the side a bit before leaning back in a half sitting half lying position.

He flipped from page to page, rereading his comic which he already knew word for word. He only made it about halfway through before his audio picked up what he thought was a faint knock. As he turned to look at his door, it flew open and Skids popped in, nearly scaring the life out of Swerve.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He saw Swerve jump and the comic in his hands fly right out of his grip. He watched Skids pick it up off the floor and hand it back to him before sitting on the edge of the berth.

"I didn't know you were coming by." Taking the book, he set it down by his side and sat himself up with his legs criss-crossed. "Or did I forget?" Pressing a thoughtful servo into his cheek, Swerve tried to search his memories for the interaction, but Skids shook his head.

"No, I didn't say I was coming by. I was going to ask while you were working but I figured it would be better if I just come by when you are alone." He paused, seeing Swerve starting to play with his own servos. "I wanted to talk to you about something." And there it was, the sudden pull on his servos and a bite to his bottom lip.

Reaching over, Skids took Swerve’s hands to keep him from pulling on them and squeezing them. He waited for Swerve to look up at him before continuing.

"Did I upset you? You have been quiet lately. Ever since the last time we interfaced you have been different. I didn't hurt you did I?" He noticed Swerve jump and shake his head.

"No! No you didn't. You didn't do anything wrong." A hot waft of air puffed out from Swerve’s vents to wash over Skid’s chest. "It's stupid really. Don't worry about it."

"Come on, it's not stupid. You can tell me anything, right here, just the two of us." He didn't want to press the matter if Swerve really didn't want to, but he didn't want his little mini to know he was there to listen if he needed him.

"It's just-" Trailing off, Swerve watched Skids squeeze his hands. "You know how you mentioned the other day about something I might want to try in the berth?"

"Yes." He was patient, letting Swerve get it out on his own time.

"Well, there is something I wanted to try but it's weird. Like it is _really_ weird, not like ball gags and cuffs or anything. It's really different and I'm embarrassed to say what it is."

"Well, I don't think it's as weird as you think. You never know, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to try anything new with you, and I do want to try new things with you." Leaning in, Skids placed an affectionate kiss on the bridge of Swerve’s nose. He could feel him trembling, nervous and even the sound of his breathing picking up.

"I really want to try... I want... to...-" Swallowing hard, Swerve took a deep breath and collected himself before shouting, "I want you to frag me while I'm in my holoform!" His mouth slammed shut and he watched Skids for a reaction. The only thing he got was an eyebrow raise and that was enough for him to pull his hands free from Skids' and cover his face.

Okay, it was a little weird, but not _that_ weird, and to be frank it wasn't much of a surprise. Swerve enjoyed earth culture and humans well enough it didn't seem odd or even weird for him to want to experiment with something like this.

"I'm sorry, It's gross, I'm so gross." His voice was muffled behind his hands, and he sniffled."I'm sorry."

"Hey-" Gently, Skids peeled Swerve’s hands off his face, revealing the mini’s white faceplate and nose had gotten red from getting so upset and the rush of his embarrassing kink. Coolant was welling up behind his visor, and as a little droplet threatened to stream down his cheek, Skids brushed it aside with his thumb. "Let's try it."

"R-Really?" Running his own hand under his nose, Swerve blinked in surprise. "I thought if I told you... you would think I'm disgusting. Or that you would leave or... or-" He ran his hand under his nose again and shrugged. "I just didn't want to scare you away with it."

"Never." Another kiss to the bridge of his nose and he felt Swerve relax and lean into him. "Besides, I did ask you what you wanted to do and if that is it, we can do it. Okay?"

A small nod from the bartender and then a tight hug.

"When do you want to try it out?" Swerve was surprised Skids was the first to ask. He had figured Skids wouldn't want to try it for a least a few days, give himself some time to really think about it rather than just tell him what he wanted to hear.

"I well... anytime." It only took a few minutes to transfer to a holoform, and Swerve was already getting revved just from Skids’ acceptance.

"How about now? Unless you are busy, I did pop by unannounced."

"No, I wasn't doing anything, just hanging out."

"Good, get ready then. I'll be right back, just going to grab a few things." A quick kiss to the cheek and Skids pushed off the berth and waved to Swerve as he let.

 

* * *

 

Swerve was patient, sitting on the edge of his berth and swinging his feet back and forth. He contemplated whether the addition of socks to his sandals was really the best idea or if he should go back to just plain old sandals. He had changed his shirt, back to the Hawaiian theme rather than the just plain old white button up.

He was playing with one of the buttons on his shirt when Skids came back into the room. Swerve couldn't help but laugh as he noticed a large amount of snacks tucked under his arms and one single bottle of lube. If anybody had passed Skids or seen him surely they would think he was on his way to have a good time.

Dropping all but the lube, Skids pounced on Swerve and showered kisses all over his cheeks. he kept kissing even when Swerve laughed and playfully tried to push him aside. He stopped trying to push Skids off when he slid down and started to kiss harder at his soft fleshy neck. It felt good, and the hair on Swerve’s are rose in reaction. He tilted his head to the side, giving Skids more room to nibble, loving when he grazed his denta over his skin.

Meanwhile, Skids fumbled with the buttons on Swerve’s shirt. It would have a been a lot easier for him to look and unbutton but he didn't want to stop what he was doing to look. Silently, Swerve’s hands came up to help him, the two pulling buttons apart together until his shirt fell open and his bare chest was exposed.

This body was different for sure, but it was still Swerve, which meant all the places Swerve liked to be touched should still be just as potent. There may have been no seams to stick his servos in, and no wires to pluck and play with, but Swerve did have the softest stomach and the most amazing love handles to squeeze.

"Haah... huh-" Squirming only a little, Swerve looked down and watched Skids' hands explore him. He was gentle, servos pressing into his sides and carefully rubbing up and down. All the while as Skids sucked on his neck, he started to kiss down his collar bone. "Oh frag." Swerve watched Skids kiss one of his pectorals, pressing his warm lips against the skin and dragging them up and down. What a weird feeling, but oh god was it good.

Grabbing Skids' cheeks suddenly, Swerve forced him to look up at him.

"Skids, are you really sure you want to do this? You don't have to."

"I want to." Pulling his face free, he kissed Swerve’s palm and continued kissing. He went as far to bite one of Swerve’s nipples and tug on it, drawing out a sudden gasp and arch from the mini.

Further below, something was rubbing up against Skids' inner thigh. It had been for a while, except now there was a sudden dampness to it. He gave a quick glance downwards, seeing a budge erupting from Swerve’s groin and a little wet spot staining the pants were his " _spike_ " was no doubt.

Leaning back up, Skids planted a rough kiss on Swerve’s lips. He nipped, wanting entrance, and Swerve gave it to him. Glossa tangling with tongue, they pushed against one another, a little battle that ended abruptly when Swerve felt Skids' servos pulling at his belt. He snaked his hand under the tight waist band and cupped Swerve’s new equipment. It was warm, normal, but much softer than normal interfacing equipment. Even when depressurized, spikes just had a natural hardness to them. This wasn't a surprise though, and Skids worked with care fondling everything he could touch before wrapping his hand around Swerve’s new spike.

"Oh~" Swerve’s hips jerked, and he gasped as he felt Skids working his hand back and forth the best he could with the belt compressing his movements. "Oh fu-ah-rag yes. Mhm~" Propping himself up on his elbow to watch, Swerve had one eye open and the other tightly shut. His groin felt like it was on fire, he had never felt this aroused before, never tingled this badly. He watched until he couldn't stand it and flopped back down, a hand over his mouth as he moaned into it.

Skids watched, smiling and enjoying himself. He squeezed Swerve’s _spike_ , rubbing over the head and smearing the little bit of lubricant it was giving around. It was far less than a bots body that was for sure, and he was glad he brought the lube.

"Does that feel good?" He added a twist and listened to Swerve breathing stutter. Swerve licked his lips and nodded frantically.

"Y-yeah, really good." Large clumsy hands pulled at his own, desperate to get it un-looped. Once the buckle was open, Skids' hand had more room to move, and it sure did. The pace of his stroking picked up, and Swerve gasped in response. "Oh frag! Don't stop." He didn't, the stroking continued until Swerve was a hot mess. Wet gasps followed his thighs trembling harder and harder. Skids didn't stop until that familiar little noise hinting Swerve was close brought him to a slow stop.

"Come on, let's get these off." Hand sliding out of Swerve’s pants, Skids helped him shimmy them off and drop them to the floor. He let Swerve kick off his sandals on his own before diving down and kissing him on his damp cheek. "Ready for more?" He didn't really have to ask as Swerve was already parting his legs for him, inviting him in. It was all well and fine, except this is where Skids wasn't very knowledgeable about the human body. It couldn't have been that different, as Swerve would have mentioned it if it was significantly more different.

"Yes, please." Taking his own _spike_ in hand, Swerve rubbed himself while watching Skids lean to the side and grab the lube. Flicking open the cap, he squeezed a generous amount onto his hand and then some onto Swerve’s free hand for him to use on his _spike_.

Skids let his hand hover over Swerve’s groin, and he angled his hand downwards to the lube would drip off the tips of his servos down to Swerve’s new _valve._

"Ah... sorry it's cold." Swerve’s hips lurched away as the lubricant slid downwards, and Skids hand was close by to rub it around. He tried to play it cool, but it did take him a moment to locate Swerve’s entrance. So far nothing seemed overly different except the fact when Skids pressed against it, Swerve tensed up.

"In this body it's like a secondary port. Not a valve." If that made sense, a secondary valve was significantly smaller and tighter then a bots main valve.

"Okay." Good to know, as he didn't want to hurt him and with this info it just meant he would have to play with Swerve a little bit. A little more lube and he was back to putting pressure on and off the new entrance.

Hunching over him, Skids rested his head by Swerve’s and kissed his cheek. He whispered sweet little things to him, like how nice he looked, or how shiny his hair was. He whispered to him to relax, as the pressure against him increased and a servo breached into the new body.

"Mhm!" Swerve dragged his feet up the berth, clenching down on the servos but Skids shushed him and kept telling him to relax. While speaking he wiggled the servo in deeper, pressing into the walls and rubbing what he could. It was different, but Swerve’s reactions were all the time. He breathed hard, his chest shaking, his hands pulling at the blankets as the servos went as deep as it could. He nodded to Skids when he felt a second wanting to enter, hissing as it pushed by and both worked in tune with one another. The lubricant had made it significantly easier, and with how often Swerve sat up to watch himself getting fingered seem to rev him up even more.

His hand which was stroking his spike with sloppy rhythms, paused from time to time to allow him to focus more on what Skids was up to.

They kissed, loving, gentle and it helped his tract Swerve from a third servos pushing into him, not that it hurt or anything but there was a little bit of resistance that went away with a little coaxing.  

"S-Skids-" Swerve pulled back from the kiss. "I'm ready. I just have one more thing to ask."

"Mhm?"

"There is a mirror over there," He gestured with his head to the flap object leaning against the wall. It had been turned to the glass was hidden, "Can you turn it, I want... I want to watch you frag me." A deep blush, but it had hardly been the worst thing he had asked Skids to do today.

Without another word, Skids pulled up and away from Swerve to turn his mirror to face them. It wasn't too big, but it did give them a nice view of the berth where Swerve was rolling himself onto his side.

"Can you frag me like this? It's like spooning." Skids was climbing back onto the berth now, getting behind Swerve and pressing their bodies together.

"Mhm~" Burying his face into the back of Swerve’s head, Skids inhaled the sweet scent of his hair and purred. Why did this feel so nice? A soft body against his rough cold one? The answer didn't really matter, he hugged Swerve regardless and let his own panel open.

Spike erecting from its housing, it slipped up between them and Skids squished the metal cord between his belly and Swerve’s buns. He ground himself against Swerve, up and down he pushed himself until he reached down and pulled one of Swerve’s legs up.

"Help me?" Skids asked softly into Swerve’s neck, feeling the mini shift and reach down. Warm little hands helped guide the spike into place, and he kept his hands on it until Skids inched his hips forwards. Swerve let it go when it breached, and he gasped, hiding his face down into a pillow until he realized he could watch what was happening.

Looking up from the pillow into the mirror, he watched Skids inching himself deeper and deeper inside of him. Skids usually went half way and pulled out, but with Swerve watching he kept pushing forwards until Swerve’s body had swallowed him whole.

"Of _frag_!" The leg Skids had hoisted into the air trembled, and Swerve threw his head back. Skids’ spike spread him significantly wider than his servos did, but it felt oh so good. Watching Skids slide out of him seemed to amplify it. Swerve’s own _spike_ was as hard as it could get, standing proud and twitching every time Skids hilted him. "Faster, please Skids. Faster." Swerve hiccupped into his pillow, desperate to watch himself.

Skids responded with a bit of a harder hp bump and a faster pace. He was thankful the lube was doing its work well, slide in and out of Swerve with the utmost ease. instead of the loud clang that would normally be heard, there was this of little soft _paff_ noise when Swerve’s hips hit Swerve’s rear. It was welcome, and it sent a surprising zing up his spinal strut as it turned him on a lot more than he thought it would.

"O-Oh frag Skids, don't stop! Don't stop." Skids cried out, biting his pillow, he watched them in the mirror. He watched Skids working against him hard, his spike vanishing and reappearing with each thrust. What he loved to see the most was when Skids jammed himself hard against him, pushing him up the berth and then yanking out to continue his quick pace. "I-Skids, frag!-Skids I...-" Hot, he was so hot and his stomach flipped flopped. Heat radiated all through his body and he felt his _spike_ throbbing.  The pressure was building far too fast, and he tried so hard to keep it at bay. Color spots filled his vision, and he couldn't watch himself in the mirror anymore as Skids struck something inside of him that felt unbelievably good. "MHM! Right there! Skids, Keep g-going right there! Right there!" Hugging his pillow, he heard Skids panting hard into his neck. He was grunting, and a sudden wheeze as overload was upon him.

"I-I'm I'm going to cu-I'm **_overloading_**!" Swerve sobbed into his pillow, having already drooled all over it, his _spike_ shot a hot line of fluid all over the berth and his own stomach. he kept sobbing, feeling something hot filling the space Skids' spike was taking up as he unloaded his transfluid into the avatar’s free space.

Relaxing, the two of them panted, trying to catch their breath until Swerve looked back and gave Skids a delighted smile. He kissed Skids' nose, his leg still up in the air as Skids hadn't let him go just yet.

"Watch." He whispered to Swerve, gesturing to the mirror so Swerve could look.

Slowly, he pulled his hips back, withdrawing his spike from Swerve’s entrance and letting the flow of fluids follow behind. Skids smiled, hearing Swerve groan and watch contently. Finally, he let Swerve’s leg down and helped him roll over so they could lay chest to chest.

"Skids."

"Mhm?" Pressing his lips against Swerve’s forehead, he just rest there.

"Thank you. I really... appreciate you doing this for me."

"Anytime."

"Really? We can do this again?" Swerve’s visor brightened, his eyes darting back and forth to Skids' hopefully.

"Yeah. I would love to. I like this-" Reaching around, Skids grabbed Swerve’s butt and gave the large cheeks a hard squeeze. Hearing Swerve laugh made his spark flutter and he tilted his head down to press his nose into Swerve’s cheek. He was so cute and just so wonderful, he loved him. "Cuddle with me a while and we can have some snacks when we cool down. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect." Getting comfy, Swerve closes his eyes, smiling as Skids stroked his hair and plays with it, rubbing it between his servos. The two lay together, just exploring one another and small talking. Nothing was better.


End file.
